These days, small-sized mobile devices are widely used all over the world, and at the same time demand for small-sized large capacity nonvolatile memory devices is rapidly expanding with the significant development of high-speed information transmission networks. Some new memories aimed at greatly exceeding the limit of the memory density are proposed. For example, a memory using a resistance change material having a low resistance state and a high resistance state is proposed. Exhibiting high performance stably is desired for the resistance change nonvolatile device.